1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus supporting system that is provided with an interface device between an image forming apparatus and an external device and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus supporting system that is usable for maintenance, adjustment, etc. of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, in order to facilitate the maintenance and adjustment of such electronic equipment as OA (Office Automation) equipment requiring maintenance and adjustment irrespective of image forming apparatus, a dedicated terminal device or such an external device as a notebook-sized personal computer is connected to applicable equipment.
In this case, as external devices, there have been available fewer devices for general purpose use and equipment relative to facilities, and those provided with a connecting terminal have been mainly used.
As described above, in order for external devices to cope with such mass-produced general use products such as an image forming apparatus, it is necessary to add such dedicated devices as control elements, a microcomputer, etc. for communication with external devices at the image forming apparatus side.
However, to add a dedicated device, a microcomputer, etc. to an image forming apparatus, there is such a problem that a cost of the entire image forming apparatus will increase.
On the other hand, to avoid the cost increase resulting from the addition of such a microcomputer for the purpose of dedicated communication control, a microcomputer for controlling the main unit of an image forming apparatus is designed so that it also performs the communication control. In this case, a load applied on a microcomputer that is controlling an image forming apparatus will increase as it is required to control the main body of an image forming apparatus and the communication with an external device. As a result, a problem occurs in that the original function as an image forming apparatus tends to be lost.
Further, when considering a communication protocol with an external device, for instance, when a command (code) of data required by an external device is received by an image forming apparatus, after translating the received code, required data is prepared and transmitted to the external device.
In general, in case of an image forming apparatus available in multiple kinds of uses, a storage location of required data differs normally according to each kind of apparatus in order to prevent the flexibility of a program from being degraded.
Therefore, it does not become possible to make a series of communication control programs in the modular configuration, and it becomes necessary to develop a series of communication control programs whenever required. Thus, from the viewpoint of cost and maintenance of program quality, there are problems.
Further, as data demands to an image forming apparatus by external devices occupy the majority of communication, there is such a problem that much time is needed for each translation of command codes.